Lipid oxidation is the main cause of spoilage, colour change and degradation in foodstuffs, which significantly limits the preservation and shelf life of packaged food. Non-natural antioxidants have been used in the polymer industry to prevent thermal degradation of polymers during processing. However, potential toxicity from such antioxidants into food products makes them unsuitable for use in food packaging. Furthermore, consumers have a strong prejudice against the presence of non-natural substances in food
In this context, there is a need for safe, nature-based antioxidant active food packaging.